1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a method for producing the member, and a heater including a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heaters including a shaft which are constituted by a ceramic wafer-holding unit including a resistance heating element and by a support that supports the wafer-holding unit are known. There has been proposed a heater including a shaft in which the support has a lower thermal conductivity than the wafer-holding unit (see PTL 1). Specifically, there has been disclosed a heater including a shaft which is constituted by an AlN wafer-holding unit having a thermal conductivity of 170 W/mK and by an AlN support having a thermal conductivity of 80 W/mK or a mullite support having a thermal conductivity of 4 W/mK which is glass-bonded to the wafer-holding unit. The difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the wafer-holding unit and the support is 0.1 to 0.5 ppm/° C. It is described that the thermal uniformity of the entire surface of the holding member on which a wafer is to be supported was confirmed to be within±0.5%.